


Choices

by queerahsoka



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Mandalorians - Freeform, PTSD, hoo boy do I love mando bitches!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahsoka/pseuds/queerahsoka
Summary: Bo-Katan has seen war. But Ursa has too.





	Choices

Bo-Katan wakes up late at night, in a cold sweat, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest. The dreams again, of course. She always has the dreams. Bo-Katan wipes the sweat off of her brow and sits up right, resting her face in her palms. She wonders if it will ever stop.

She knows that what she did was right. She doesn't regret her actions. She would never follow a leader who hadn't earned her trust. And though her trust in Pre might have be misguided, Bo-Katan had known him. She could at least say he was a Mandalorian, an honorable warrior, one of her own kind. But Maul? The Empire? Those were leaders she couldn't bow to. She made choices. Choices that got many of her men and women killed. Choices that cut into her flesh and into her soul and left scars. And the hardest part? They were choices that were right. 

"Bo?" A sleepish voice says. She almost doesn't hear it over the beating of her heart. It's Ursa, whom she's no doubt woken up. The woman laying next to her sits up, and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. "Are you well?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Bo-Katan says, just above a whisper. 

Ursa sighs. "I know you better than that." 

"I said I was fine."

Ursa moved to wrap an arm around Bo-Katan's back, and brushed a strand of red hair away from her face. Bo-Katan tried not to meet her eyes but failed. She looked at Ursa, still half asleep but with that warmness and care in her eyes that was only present in moments like this. Intimate. Just the two of them. 

"I dreamt of a battlefield." Bo-Katan said. "From the Clone Wars. Of the warriors we lost and--"

Ursa cut her off. "I know, Bo. It's okay."

"It is not okay. I'm a Mandalorian! I'm not supposed to feel this way about war. It's not our way to regret." 

"But you don't regret it, do you." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. 

Bo-Katan sighed and stared at her hands. "No. I don't."

"You made choices. They were right. But, they had consequence." 

"I don't need you to tell me that." Bo-Katan snapped. Ursa didn't flinch. She never flinched. 

"I know that." Ursa said in her steady voice, now fully awake. "Being a leader places a lot of responsibility on one's back. You suffer for your people. You see things, horrible things, that stay with you the rest of your life. You are no less Mandalorian because you feel these things, you are more. Don't conceal these things, Bo. Let them heal. You're scars will make you wise."

Bo-Katan turned to look at Ursa, just barely visible in the dark of the bunk. The strength of her voice and the sincerity in her eyes was enough to calm Bo-Katan's nervous heart. She wrapped Ursa in a tight hug and kissed her quickly, tears slipping from her eye. 

"I love you, Ursa Wren." Bo-Katan whispered against Ursa's cheek. 

"Ni kartaylir." Ursa replied, running a hand down the side of Bo-Katan's face and wiping her tears away. "Go back to sleep, Bo. Come on." Ursa pulled the other woman back down to their bed, situating the cover back over them and held her close. Bo-Katan really meant it. She loved Ursa in a way she couldn't describe with words. Ursa was everything to her, and in moment's like this, she knew why. She understood battle, and feelings, and honor, and wisdom, and love.   
She understood her.

Bo-Katan burried her face in the crook of Ursa's neck, for the first time in weeks feeling like she might actually get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> happy femslash february 


End file.
